Vampire's Kiss
by NovaIce
Summary: Vampires. Not many had confirmed their existence. All this changed when Faith Blackwood has a close encounter with one of them. Forcing her to seek out assistance of an unlikely ally: Professor Snape. -Rated M-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The grounds of Hogwarts had been unusually quiet. It was something that most certainly captured Professor Snape's attention. Mischief just had to be afoot. There had to be the illusion of small patters of feet. Maybe a gust of wind through the castle's corridors kept him on edge... yet... there was nothing. Everything around Snape's Environment had been dead silent for the first time in a few weeks.

Having this knowledge gave Snape a sense of peace. Ease of the mind. No students to catch off guard. No ill will to elaborate. Snape just simply scurried down the corridors straight into his Potions Classroom. There he had both his office and supplies waiting for him. The last task he needed to complete was to organize for the next lecture. Then it would be declared a night; returning down to his private room in the Slytherin Dungeons.

Professor Snape was confident enough that supplies had been stocked; potions could be brewed and ingredients weren't under-supplied. Creating a list of what he suspected was low, he set it aside for the next time he had available to shop. Everything for the time being had been in order. Beyond satisfactory, even. Gathering a few loose books that were in his inventory room, he reentered on through to the main classroom area.

Placing down the books at his desk, Snape instantaneously froze. There was someone else now joining him in the darkness of his classroom. Snape drew his wand seeing a strange dark shadow approaching him. "Lumos." He whispered to acquire the upper hand. Not only exposing his location, but reflecting any possible light to reveal the slow approaching figure.

The figure was revealed to be a student. Slytherin coincidentally. There had been a long and drawn out sigh from Professor Snape. He recognized the robes almost immediately. It had been a female student of his, but something wasn't quite right about her posture. Procedure was procedure, however. "Declare your name and reason for wandering the corridors this late."

The female student had struggled to limp further into Snape's view. Drawing closer to the radiating light of his wand. Only then did he watch as everything unfolded. There was a look of dread- no. Pure terror on her face. Her right arm and hand covering the left side of her neck. Upon this sight, the environment between her and Snape instantly transformed into a living nightmare. As her face came more into view; Snape identified her.

Her name was Faith Blackwood. She had the most top ranks in her classes including Snape's Potions Class. This was all his mind could piece together in the moment. Faith was demonstrating a difficulty breathing. The look of panic and dread had transferred to Snape. Blood had accumulated down her right arm. Now dripping to the cold stone floor under her. From Snape's perspective he finally took heed that Faith's neck had been torn to shreds.

Breathing from both shock and fright, Faith rasped a her breath to speak. "Istvan Erdelyi... is a vampire." While simultaneously dropping to her knees bound to collapse entirely.

Professor Snape wasted no time rushing to her aid before her body could slump to the ground. "Are you sure it was Istvan? The one who attacked you?" Faith wanted anything to do in her power to respond to Snape's questions. Yet, was focused more so on saving her strength. There was no longer time on her side. How much blood had been lost? When did the attack take place? Could she even have enough strength to keep conscious?

All these questions raced through Snape's mind as he scooped up Faith's body and placed her on one of the nearby tables. Trying his best to keep his composure, Snape set off back into his inventory room to see if there would be anything of use. Faith's life was now quite literally in Snape's capable hands. With a quick whisk of his wand, the classroom became illuminated with the torches. "No student dies under my watchful eye, Miss Blackwood." His voice calling to her. Hoping it would keep her bound to this world. "No one."

Disgruntled trying to read his labels, Snape deactivated his wand with a simple "Nox." Searching his shelves frantically. There were a few things out of spite Snape had gathered. Not knowing if what she was attacked by was truly a vampire. They were an "Antidote for Uncommon Poisons", Calming Draught, and a specialized "Golden Potion" that he once used on Dumbledore a short while back.

Rushing back to Faith's side, there was clear indication her breathing had become much more sparse than before. Surprisingly, she had still be fighting to stay conscious. Sadly if her allegations were true- there was no known cure for a "Vampire's Kiss" as Snape dubbed it. Just by sight alone, Professor Snape could tell that her attacker simply didn't want her alive. Likely enough, her attacked wanted her dead.

Having the Antidote for Uncommon Poisons was a start seeing that just like the basis of a werewolf bite; vampire kisses operated on the same level of spread. "Drink." Snape demanded out of Miss Blackwood. "There are a few potions I will be having you consume. The effects will hopefully stall and heal the attempts your attacker made on your life."

Faith had struggled desperately to follow Snape's instructions. Their gazes had met. Snape carefully lifted her head to assist her. "Keep your strength, child. Should you falter... you will die." Fear of death didn't keep Faith from preserving her life. In anguish, she was drained. Her life was fading away. No longer could she simply speak her mind. Between her cold pressed lips, however, you could faintly hear her whisper Snape's name.

Without breaking eye contact, Snape had to pour a few drops of the antidote into her mouth. Swift thinking kept Snape on his toes. Perhaps the Antidote wasn't something he should have tried first. Snatching the Gold Potion, he attempted once more to have Faith consume at least a few drops of the potion. That's all it would take to assure the start of her recovery process.

Unknown if at first she had swallowed anything, Snape made another attempt. "If you can consume this... it should start the initial healing of your wounds, Miss Blackwood. If not. I'm afraid I might have to take a painful resolution into my own hands making you quite uncomfortable." Faith gave no response back. "Don't make this more difficult than it needs."

Lifting Faith's body a little more, Snape took extra care when giving another valiant effort upon evaluating all options. "Drink, child." He was still grasping onto hope that Faith would continue fighting. All it would take was a few drops before small changes could take place.

The Gold Potion and what Snape brewed before hand were of very little quantity. Making such brew had only resulted in situations like this. Used only for emergency situations. The greater struggle still was the consumption. Snape was now being soaked in her blood. Faith sensed this in her despair. Successfully capable of swallowing just a few drops. The slashes revived upon her neck seemed to mend before Snape's eyes. The cards were certainly in his favor. Faith was going to survive.

"Speak, child. Tell me you're still alive."

"Istvan." Faith whispered in return. The same name that was uttered just before. "He is the one responsible for this encounter."

Snape in this time frame reached for the Potion of Calming Draught. "You should be able to start healing. For now, I need you to rest." Faith consumed a few more drops of the other potion upon Snape's request. Certainly there were a few words to exchange, but for now she would be knocking on death's door.

The broad statement that perhaps Istvan was the vampire as proclaimed by Faith was certainly a long shot. With evidence of Faith condition, however, was unwavered. Turning Faith over to the Hospital Wing of Madam Pomfrey could be considered a dangerous move. One slight rumor of a vampire and the whole school would most certainly be set into a panic. Which mean Snape's next plan would need to be improvised on the spot. Faith would need to be hidden away in his private quarters of the Slytherin Dungeons. Her condition would need to become an uttermost secret.

With another quick whisk accompanying those thoughts, Snape had dimmed the lighting of his classroom once again. Carrying Faith's body once more, Snape had made haste to exit his classroom and dash down the castle's corridors. He had now been on the lookout for Filch. Questions had continued to turn in Snape's mind. Why hadn't someone like Filch see Faith in this condition? There would have had to been a struggle. These thoughts didn't linger for Snape. All he was concentrated on was getting down into the dungeons and out of sight.

"Just keep breathing." Snape reminded Faith.

Step after step. Tripping over his own feet and down the spiral staircase, Snape had entered his private quarters. The coast was clear. Making due with the best he could; he cleared an area for Faith. Laying her to rest as he set up a makeshift bed. Arranging all he could before slipping off her Slytherin Robes. Faith no longer had the strength to accept Snape's hospitality only resulting in worry. The passage of time was before each of them.

Snape would then spend the rest of his evening searching for ingredients, books or potions relating to Faith's Condition. Vampires were certainly a rare occurrence. An evolved trope among rumors. Mocked at the simple thought of them existing. Only a few had encountered these savage creatures.

... And Faith was unfortunately one of them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There had been a slight breeze from the east. The sun was just about after high noon. The evening was going to cool down soon enough. Snape, though furious watched Faith Blackwood at a distance. The student he once admired for having high grades of Slytherin House now sat alone on a cliff. Contemplating life itself. Professor Snape had everything in mind to discuss with Miss Blackwood, but clearly had another goal in mind.

Faith, upon sensing Snape's approach, had been startled. Their attitude and overall demeanor made her more skittish to the outside perspective. No longer did she make eye contact. The Faith everyone knew now was damaged, lost and erased to time and trauma. "You've been absent from my class, Miss Blackwood." Professor Snape spoke with a stern voice.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Faith muttered under her own breath. Giving extra effort to avoid eye contact with Snape. She felt ashamed. Faith couldn't bring herself to terms on making appropriate eye contact to her caretaker.

Snape saw beyond her cowardice behavior. "No. You're not. There's no need to lie to me, Miss Blackwood." This would become the statement where Faith lurched her head towards Professor Snape in quiet anger. There had been a questionable glare locking them in the moment presented. Snape could detect what she might say without second guessing. "If you cared at all, Faith. You would have been attending my class these passed few weeks. You would be asking for my help in aiding you. Especially given your most recent troubles."

"How can I trust a teacher that demands I keep a Vampire's Kiss a secret? Become hidden away because there is no universal cure?"

"There are cures to a Vampire's Kiss, but there are extensive requirements one must accomplish. Depending on the severity one must always start with gathering unique ingredients. Such as, with your case... the original vampire who had fed upon you. Not all vampires are treated equally. Have you attended my class. You would have gained this valuable information."

Self-Defeat was in itself a cruel punishment. Snape, in fact, knew exactly what to say. There was an unsaid level of respect Faith had developed with Snape knowing the risks he took to assure her recovery. Everything he did was a simple enough act at stabilizing her condition. "I'm no use to anyone alive." Her voice drifted. Wanting this to be the only truth.

"You forever continue to tell yourself lies that aren't true. Life may not be fair. Only you must chose between just surviving and wanting to live. I can't make that choice for you." Snape knew that Faith was still very much in shock. Processing all that took place that night as she danced with the grim reaper.

There was strong evidence behind Professor Snape's Conviction. It was his ambition alone that indeed kept Faith standing before him. Everything humanly possible was indebted. The multiple symptoms he fought alone through brews both known and unknown. Faith's loyalty was set, but it was her mind that raced.

Complete process of what many would call "rigor mortis" could have revealed themselves at any given moment. This is what Faith was terrified about. Snape was doing everything in his knowledge and power to stave off the ultimate transformation. In truth it was delaying the inevitable. If a cure wouldn't be harvested soon. Faith could become a preeminent part of the undead army.

"I've been having reoccurring nightmares." Faith brung herself to confess. Snape's gaze shifted. Giving her his full attention. "As you would suspect it's not only that. I've been having cravings I can't control either."

"Your condition is getting worse, then?"

"What would be our next step?"

Faith knew Snape would be her greatest ally. His extensive knowledge in Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts were unrivaled. "Meet me in my Private Quarters after you attend your other classes." With this permission, Faith gave way to her departure. "And child..." Snape halted her passing. "Don't be late for my next class or I will have no choice but to report you Dumbledore."

The strain between Faith and Snape was very much real. Had none of this taken place; Faith would still be one of Snape's best students. That reason alone was why he expected more from Faith herself. Slytherins were aligned for their potential. Faith was of no exception.

* * *

Evening swiftly approached. Faith was already tardy upon meeting with Professor Snape. This didn't change the looks staff members and students gave as she practically dashed passed anyone who got in her way. If there were any courtesy traits Faith was willing to give under any circumstance it was time. She also had a weirder habit still that if she was late there would be no showing her head at all.

Assuring the coast was clear upon arriving at the door of Snape's Private Quarters. She gave a knock on his door and anticipated his response. "Enter." was Professor Snape's response as Faith slipped in soon after.

Snape's Private Quarters didn't change one bit throughout and even after Faith's frequent visitations. Just months before she could still envision herself combating the ill side effects of vampirism. Faith had kept a silent observation as Snape was trying to locate a potion or ingredient of interest. He had motioned for her to get within his sights.

Clearing her throat, Faith spoke her next thought. "Forgive me, Professor Snape... Flitwick-"

"-Spare me your explanation, Miss Blackwood." Snape had interrupted that train of thought quickly. He slightly glanced back at her. "I will not hear your excuses for your tardiness. I will be assigning you extra homework."

Faith did the best to clear the lump forming in her throat. "... No... detention... sir...?"

Professor Snape gave a stern thought to Faith's apologetic mannerisms. "Sit. Down."

Continuing to check potions left the room in a small pocket of what would feel like dead air. Faith's thoughts had drifted back towards the corner she once stationed herself. Even with their in differences, there was no denying that Professor Snape had liberated Faith from the shackles of death incarnate. Him having to attend to her in secret for long periods of time. It was such a selfless act.

Yet, everything about Professor Snape was baffling. Her savior was a cold, distant man. Closed off to the world. Not allowing anyone inside his mind. Snape had been capable of handling such a dangerous situation. There was still a part of Faith that hated Snape for his actions. Regretful, even. On the other side of the coin was a simple solution she had a hard time accepting. Snape deserved her respect without question. Yet, all she did in return was fled at the very sight of him.

"Professor. I've been quite dishonest with you. Lashing out with anger and hate you didn't clearly deserve." These were the words that made Snape consider her apology.

This must have spoke volumes to Professor Snape. "You're still alive. That's all that matters. Being to an able condition to attend your classes, even. Yet..." Snape was considerate. Focused on his current task.

Reaching for a strange concoction, Snape pulled out an unlabeled potion. With small exchanges upon Faith and himself; there were no words as she drank the brew handed to her. Faith delivered a sour face in return upon drinking. Tasting what she could describe as burnt ash. "That should calm your cravings for a short time. It's a gamble, however. Never before have I had to save something quite special for your condition."

"I'm not unique in your perspective then? How many others before have you treated?"

Snape had ignored her question, walking to the opposite end of his desk to attend to a few books. "Since there is no time to learn about Defense Against The Dark Arts at your pace. I've requested upon Albus Dumbledore to make me your... personal mentor."

Faith squinted her eyes towards Snape at this shortcoming. "Why?"

Professor Snape simply tapped his thinned boned fingers against his books. "While you've placed energy into avoiding me at all costs and your greatest asset... I, on the other hand, tracked down Istvan Erdelyi's Family. They're located in Transylvania."

"Romania?" Faith's followup question was met in a high pitch. There was a slight surprise to that conclusion. No matter how much of a cliche it seemed. She gave thought to Snape's discoveries. Yet would she have found the same ironies with Istvan upon her own investigations?

"... I am to train you if you accept. I know you seek revenge." Snape had been a few steps ahead of Faith by unconventional means. "If you take what I offer. I will equip you with the knowledge to handle him and others that might pose as a greater threat." He gracefully approached her. "Deny me, however... decide solely to tackle your enemy alone... then I will not stop you."

Faith knew what stood before her was a crossroad. Snape had already accepted the fact that somewhere down the line she would disappear. That no one could persuade her to stay said if her condition got increasingly worse. This was made clear by several mixed emotions. Snape knew that it was all he could possibly offer. Anger. Hatred. Denial. Contemplating. This was all sensed through her actions.

Professor Snape joined Faith's side as her eyes began calculating into space. She was weighing every possibility before her. Snape on the other hand knew Faith was smart. A few minutes passed as Faith then nodded out of great consideration. "Very well, Professor Snape. Let's do this your way."

... Just for a moment, Faith could swear she saw Professor Snape slightly smirking...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I never liked being sorted into Slytherin. Not like I would have chosen it."

Snape stopped in his tracks to process what Faith had declared. This must have been the first time she ever seen Snape bewildered. "Are you saying you're ashamed for being sorted into Slytherin?"

Faith shook her head briskly. She gave a look in return as if she was caught in a snare. "No, Professor Snape. It's just that... well.." She lowered her voice enough so that only he could hear her. "Isn't Slytherin where mainly bad wizards stem from? You know... including 'He Who Shall Not Be Named'? It's all been pure chaos and destruction in their wake."

Snape had clearly been taken back by Faith doubt and statement alone. "I assure you, Miss Blackwood. That everyone at their own extent can be ambitious. There are those who just seek more power than most others." Snape gave a confident nod. "Now. Hurry along and get yourself cleaned up. Your next lesson with me is tonight."

Faith gathered her books and filled her arms. Not knowing if there had been anything of notice she forgot and scurried out into the castle's corridors. "Be ever proud that you were sorted into Slytherin." Snape reassured Faith's doubt as she disappeared into the crowd. "It's always best to learn from the greatest. Your potential has been duality noted. The Sorting Hat is never wrong."

Perhaps this once, Professor Snape was right.

With all the students filed out of Snape's Classroom; he took his time for a final sweep. A small scrap of paper caught Professor Snape's attention. Identifying the seat of Faith Blackwood, the scrap paper had quite the interesting drawing of what appeared to be himself. He could have just well threw away the paper, yet instead, Snape folded the drawing and tucked it away into his robes.

Tidying up his own desk and organizing his own books, Snape departed from his classroom. Making his way to the seventh floor of Hogwarts. Dumbledore giving Snape permission to use the Room of Requirement "That's if the room can sense if your intentions to need the room are genuine." This is where both Faith and Snape had been training. This would be their third lesson thus far, in a matter of fact.

Properly entering the Room of Requirement, Snape reserved the remaining time to himself before Faith's arrival. Clearing his mind helped him keep composure. A short while to breathe. "Sir...?" It was Faith's voice echoing behind him. She was early. He allowed the silence to blanket the both of them for a moment. This made Faith uneasy. "P-Professor Snape?"

"Hush, Faith. Calm your nerves. One must always be aware of the environment around them, child. Now relax and let time take its place." As advised, Faith had joined Snape in brief silence. Behind both of them was the faintest sound of the Room of Requirement's Door shutting and disappearing into the atmosphere itself.

Emerging into his senses, Snape brought Faith into his view. From his observation, she appeared to be at peace. Accepting of the calm mind. Snape cupped her chin, watching as Faith opened her emerald green eyes. Confusion, worry and concern shifted from her eyes. The extended eye contact with Snape made her uncomfortable.

Faith drew a long breath. Apart from Snape's dead, cold eyes... in stasis she saw pain and loneliness. "Severus, please. You're frightening me."

Snape broke eye contact with her upon request. "Forgive me. You have eyes of someone I once knew."

"The lesson, sir." Faith reminded him.

Regathering his thoughts, Snape proceeded with the lesson.

* * *

If Professor Snape was Faith Blackwood's Full-Time Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, he knew he would be pleased with her overall progress. Though her ducking out on half his classes didn't gain favor over thought. There was greater pleasure still teaching a Slytherin Dark Arts. For Snape, it was a wish fulfillment.

For Faith, it wasn't her typical challenge or classroom setting for that matter. Snape's lessons had become a trial of ordeals. He had often expected a bit too much. Sometimes even disarming her just to see if she was paying attention. Stumbling over her own feet, Faith felt cornered. Snape prevented her from fleeing out of dread. Grasping her right wrist, he did his best to teach her how to parry with a wand. "Do NOT fear the Expelliarmus Spell, child. Your opponent will most likely often disarm you first! Use your wits! Protect yourself with a simple Protego Charm!"

Narrowing her eyes, Faith counter attacked. "Rictusempa!"

Snape released his grip on Faith, blocking her spell with his own Protego Charm. Anger had been blinding her actions, but at least Snape had her attention. "Excellent, child. Again!"

Faith repositioned herself making time for Snape to properly deflect her next spell as necessary. Counting the seconds. Pointing her wand at Snape she declared "Stupefy!" The anticipation was there and and easy block by Snape.

"Exceptional. Very exceptional. Had you been graded..." Snape's voice trailed as he lowered his wand in hopes of Faith mirroring his guard. "... I would have subtracted points. Do you know why, Miss Blackwood?"

"Hesitation, sir." Faith answered.

"When in closed quarters, Faith. You cower in fear. You must not let your opponent have that said advantage. It could be dangerous."

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I'm going to keep trying." Her word was only good for that: Her word. They weren't promising actions.

"We haven't even scratched the surface of your training, Miss Blackwood. Certainly you don't want summer homework accompanying your travels." Snape appeared ever so serious.

Faith shot a look of disbelief. She had even let out a huff. As if to object towards his entire thought process. Faith then closed her eyes, bit her lip and exhaled any remaining rage or anger she might have wanted to imply on Snape. "As you wish, Professor Snape." She acknowledged, bowing her head out of respect for him.

"I'll go easy on your Potions Homework seeing your Dark Arts Lessons are of utter importance. I expect better from you, Miss Blackwood."

* * *

Professor Snape's last statement had stuck with her well into the evening hours. Attending dinner in the Great Hall made Faith pale in-comparison. Plates of delicious and engrossing foods were a major disappointment for her. Faith said not a word, excusing herself from such a large feast. She began to lose interest in just about everything.

Struggling with vampirism made normal food become boring and tasteless. Candle lights of the Great Hall were just like the sun itself. It all irritated her. Finding solitude in the moonlight and secluding herself even more made her question what part of her was even human anymore.

Evidentially as predicted, her symptoms were getting worse. Professor Snape found it hard to turn a blind eye to this progress. Over the next few days, Snape observed as Faith avoided sunlight. Recalling from his old textbooks. This was normally the first sign of vampiric transformation. Vampire Fledglings especially. They loathed the sun. It was second nature to them.

One odd day, Faith's strength caved. She no longer sat in the front of the classroom. Yet instead hid in the darkest part of Snape's Classroom when attending. Having his back turned to teach his class a lesson, Faith had passed out from exhaustion. Laying her head on the cold table underneath her.

Fellow classmates discussed, whispered and even giggled about her condition. "Not even Snape's best can keep up with him." They teased.

Professor Snape pointed to the main trouble makes and silenced them. "Quiet. The both of you. Before I give the each of you a month's worth of detention." Maybe it was pure exhaust. Maybe Snape was pushing Faith a little beyond her normal limit. Gliding over to her, Snape touched her forehead. Hoping that would wake her. Panic settled a little when she wasn't responding. "Class has been dismissed."

No one spoke a word as they gathered up their supplies and left Snape's Classroom. He didn't stray too far away from Faith until he knew the coast was clear. This was all in fear of someone discovering what Miss Blackwood was transforming into. As everyone had left, however, Snape wasted no time in gathering a few things: A Water Flask and his Special Brew once given to her that tasted of burnt ash.

Snape opened the flask of water getting his hands a little damp. Touching her forehead lightly, Faith stirred to regain her consciousness. "Just water." Snape whispered, handing her the flask to drink. Faith downed the flask gladly accepting his generosity. "You have three times the higher risk of becoming more dehydrated when exposed to sunlight. I highly doubt that Istvan was even that powerful of a vampire."

"What gives you that idea?" Faith snapped back with a slight attitude, placing down the water flask and consuming Snape's Special Brew.

"One of two things can happen, child." Snape spoke, refilling the water flask with a simple Aguamenti Spell. "Depending on the original vampire..." He stopped for a moment before continuing. "Did any of your teachers explain how say... the process of cloning works?"

"You mean a homunculus? I remember reading somewhere that a clone's lifespan is cut in half when their creators harvest them from their own DNA."

"With that knowledge, you should be in Ravenclaw." Snape must have been being sarcastic. "You're correct. However with vampires... the sooner you turn... the weaker you become. It's why Fledglings have a Matriarch." This very insight made Faith's heart sink.

... Istvan Erdeyi had become her worst immortal enemy...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A dose of warm water welcomed Faith's anxious mind. Days were quite quick to breeze by and vanish before her. In a month both Snape and herself would be traveling to Transylvania. No one around her knew or caught on, but perhaps a few of her dorm-mates caught on to this unusual schedule. Everything had become quite more complicated since the day passing out in Snape's Potions Class.

Stepping out of the shower, clothing herself then walking back to her main dorm room, Faith had distinguished no one was inhabiting the area. This gave her a moment to breathe. Upon approaching her bed, Faith's head dropped seeing an unusual package with brown wrapping and a Slytherin Wax Seal stamped in its center. Picking up the package, a small letter sized note fell into her body.

Curiosity lead Faith to eagerly opened the letter. Sitting next to a candle lit lantern, she identified the handwriting. Minuscule and cramped. It was Professor Snape's. "For your convenience. Study well. -Snape."

"Hey, Faith." Faith lifted her head to locate the source of the voice. She settled her eyes upon one of her other Slytherin Dorm-mate: Viviane Newbury. "Are you going to have another late night with Professor Snape?"

"If it's requested of Professor Snape, yes." She responds, hiding away the package Snape delivered. "Look... uh. I'm going down to the Common Room. There's some studying I need to finish."

"Okay. If you insist. Just don't push yourself. I'm starting to think Professor Snape gave you detention and you're not telling us." Viviane giggled slightly as she thought it was a pretty good joke. "So what's the deal with you and Professor Snape anyway?" She pointed out. Carefully rephrasing her thoughts.

Faith shook her head. "Dumbledore just assigned Professor Snape as my only personal mentor. Defense Against The Dark Arts you see. I've slacked my progress. Not that great." She did everything to tell the exaggerated truth. "Snape just offered to teach me."

"No one except a Malfoy would be delighted to have Professor Snape as a personal mentor! I don't know. Snape may be the head of Slytherin House, but he's just so creepy and mysterious. I can't imagine taking private lessons from that vindictive man. That in itself would be a personal hell."

"Well if that's how you truly feel about him, Viviane, you should have asked the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor!" It was with her own words she fell silent as Viviane made a crude comment. It was in this moment that Faith reflected upon Snape's words. How someone like her... as ambitious and powerful didn't accidentally end up in Slytherin. Faith is where she needed to be. Everything, indeed, had a reason.

"Still. Professor Snape can be very strict. You're one of his star pupils. I wonder how you would be disciplined if you fell behind." Viviane meant no harm. Everyone who gave Professor Snape a hard time had a degree of indifference. Faith on the other hand actually began to kinda like him.

* * *

Faith found a comfortable spot in the Slytherin Common Room. A small sofa hidden away with candle light. She would have chosen her usual spot near the fireplace. Yet, due to the nature of Snape's Package, Faith was better off isolated. Unwrapping the package, there was a leather covered book titled "Augustus Marlowe's Guide to Vampires".

With little to no regard for her surroundings, Faith gave a small snicker. burying her face in her right hand. Surely this was a cruel way of Snape sending her "extra homework".

Scanning though the pages of Marlowe's Guide to Vampires, it had appeared that the copy she now possessed wasn't new. There were plenty of notes from Professor Snape himself. The book itself already brimming with knowledge only became more useful with Snape's personal insights. Short histories, their powers, weaknesses. Anything you could find was within the guide. There was even a section about victims and what they experienced.

There were a few paragraphs that caught her attention, however.

"When bitten there is a chance of the said victim to transform into an undead nightmare. After four days if the transferring of the disease has completed its mutation, victims often suffer the effects of 'rigor mortis'. Heart Failure or more commonly the victim dropping instantly dead is more likely. It's said that through this state that the victim is then rebirthed into a Fledgling Vampire overseen by their new Vampire Matriarch."

"Submitting to what is commonly known as the "Vampire's Kiss" is often portrayed through a vampire's gaze. However, it can also be mistaken as a simple Charm Spell. Vampires with sensual appeal can often manipulate their victims. Through this trance, victims offer their blood as a subconscious desire. That way when a victim snaps from their trance, it's not often considered a self-destructive impulse."

Reading these passages sent shivers down Faith's spine. Slouching back into the chair, her thoughts began to race. There was no denying Istvan's Charm, certainly. Yet, to passively assume she was a "willing victim" terrified her. Faith, in all terms, was exposed. She was already showing multiple symptoms being a Vampire Fledgling.

Faith found herself vulnerable. She dashed through to Snape's Private Quarters, frantically knocking on his door. Without though she let herself into his space. "Hello? Professor Snape? Are you here?" She felt herself crumble with each passing moment.

Attempting to think of another destination where Snape might be inhabiting, a curious setup of items allured her. With one of Snape's smaller cauldrons sat a variety of ingredients. Even a flask that looked ever so familiar. There was an audible gasp as she discovered vampire ashes among the ingredients.

Were her blood cravings being sustained by slain vampires? Were these ingredients bought or did Professor Snape himself slay innocent creatures? Savage as they were? Faith's legs had caved. Having her now knelt down in the center of his quarters. Reality was crashing down and she had to accept her position. Her mental capacity shattered.

Tears were dripping off her face. Faith began sobbing. Like a ticking time tomb, she knew it was only a matter of time before fully becoming one of those blood sucking creatures.

"So you've identified the primary ingredient I use for your blood cravings." His arrival was anticipated. From his stance he was obviously more prepared.

"The vampire ashes. Is that what you've been having me consume knowing well that they were once human innocents?" Faith appeared as if though she was ready to lunge at Professor Snape. "Or is vampire slaying a hobby?"

Through her voice along he could understand the anger and confusion. "Tone your voice, child. Calm your nerves. "I've bought and still buy limited quantities of vampire ashes. Keep in mind that vampires themselves are no longer human. Even the ones that turn. They become savage beasts. Even if I did slaughter them. I would slay them as beasts. Not human. Once a vampire is driven by blood lust or better labeled "Blood Rage" there's only one solution. That's where vampire hunters come in. Not witches and wizards."

Faith's continued baffled look didn't surprise Professor Snape. "Augustus Marlowe was a former Vampire Hunter. He scribed the book out of necessity. Only a few copies remain. I had acquired that same book you now possess though unsavory means year prior. I felt it valuable to you because of your state. What you're experiencing. There's only so much I can offer you, Faith."

"Thank you, Professor Snape. Forgive me. All of this has been quite upsetting for me."

"Your life wouldn't be as complicated if you'd just stop jumping to conclusions or overthinking your illness, Miss Blackwood. It has you develop an irrational fear." Snape reflected, seeing Faith in her unstable mindset. She had become a mess. He knew she was better than what she believed. By now, the baser fear of vampirism had settled.

Vampirism as a disease wasn't an easy one to fight alone. Professor Snape acknowledged her struggle to stay sane. "You can wallow in self pity, Miss Blackwood, or I can teach you how the very substance that sustains your life. The brew that keeps you human." He was gracefully giving her options. "This panic doesn't bode you well. You're better than this! You're a Slytherin!"

Faith raised to her feet, nodding. "Very well, Professor Snape. If there is anything that you're willing to explain... I trust you." She used keywords. Trust being one of them.

... Besides. For all Snape knew, the worst condition Faith could battle would be Lycanthropy...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Do you understand the basics of a Nonverbal Spell, Miss Blackwood?" Professor Snape inquired while setting up another private lesson with Faith.

Faith lingered on Snape's question for a moment before answering. She only had limited knowledge about what a Nonverbal Spell was. "It's to give the Spell Caster an advantage during a duel or battle?"

Professor Snape lifted his head and raised an eye brow to her acknowledgement "Precisely." He glided his feet across the floor, pacing a little to find a subjective term to carry his thoughts. "Now... Curricular wise? Sixth Years embark on the path of learning Nonverbal Spells. Our of sheer complexity alone. However, I am willing to overlook this seeing your current..." Snape gave a glance back towards Faith. "...well... circumstance. I would prefer you learn to use Nonverbal Spells without hesitation."

Faith swallowed hard. Feeling apprehension. "Are you... are you sure I am even capable of learning Nonverbal Spells at all, Professor Snape?"

"The environment we're going to tread is a dangerous one, Miss Blackwood. Vampires aren't known to ease up on their attackers or their victims."

"Severus-" Professor Snape silenced that train of thought from Faith. She shook her head in disbelief of her talents. "I'm hardly even qualified to be an average Fifth Year!" Her stance changed as if to push back his expectations. "Please, Professor! Don't be unreasonable."

Professor Snape didn't respond to her defensive response. It was just a reaction. "Do you question my authority? Are you rejecting out of fear?"

"No, sir." Faith, again, shaking her head to his response.

"Very good, Miss Blackwood." Snape wasn't satisfied with her tone, but still proceeded none the less. "Wands at ready."

Taking no advantage from Faith, Snape had thrown a few Stupefy Sells at her feet so that she could counter act. Hesitation still showed as she painstakingly tried remembering her spells to even protect herself. In terror of not being able to protect herself as predicted, Faith at last yielded to Snape's power. "Protego!" Her voice echoed, unable to conjure a proper thought. Nothing she wished to say had projected through her wand. Several attempts had been unsuccessful.

"Nonverbal, child!" Professor Snape reminded her through his own demands. "Nonverbal!"

Snape was swifter still, not striking his spells at Faith's body entirely. Only her feet. After awhile he had shown clear signs of frustration. Switching his spells to mimic Incendio, fireballs now gave the incentive to have Faith completely dodge is attacks. Through panic and fear, she once again yelled "Protego!"

"Do not hesitate, Faith! Beings... Supernatural or otherwise will have an advantage if you cannot act upon importance! Fight like your life depended on it! You're very much able!"

Faith, having known that scolding was upon the horizon counter attacked Snape's repeated attempts. "Rictusempra!" Professor Snape wasted no time in effortlessly blocking her spell.

Giving her a moment to catch her breath, Snape knew he needed another approach. The bombardment of spells and preparing her through sudden waves of spells didn't work as it would with several Six Years. "Try a Stupefy Spell. With every cast, do your best to silence your voice. Repeat this until you're confident at casting a Nonverbal Spell."

"Stupefy." Faith cast upon Snape. Following his instruction.

Snape blocked her attack with ease. "Excellent. Again until you're no longer empowering your voice. Do so until it's a natural feat."

Several attempts later, as anticipated and her voice got quieter with each cast. Though not all satisfactory that Snape was expecting, but it was progress overall. He even allowed her the upper hand at her failed trials. Willing to share his patience, he was confident still that Faith had the capability and the talent to improve herself. Spell after thrown spell Faith threw at Professor Snape. Each one of them blocked until she was physically exhausted.

"That will be quiet enough for now, Faith. Obviously learning Nonverbal Spells will take time." Snape made the mental goal to work on Nonverbal Spells another day. "Let's... shift mindsets. Shall we?" Professor Snape centralized himself in the middle of the Room of Requirement, taking note of anything useful for what he had planned. "Accio, Furniture." He spoke, summoning several strange oddities.

Swooping to where Snape now stood were a few chairs and what appeared to take form of a storage trunk. "Have you been studying Marlowe's Guide, Miss Blackwood? Are you aware that there are no spells that break the charm of a vampire's gaze?" She gave thought to his question. Only remembering so much from what she studied. She gave a nod much to Professor Snape's amusement. "The next lesson I have to offer for you isn't an easy one to embrace. Do you know of Occlumency?"

"Occlumency...? Aren't Seventh Year Students only allowed to learn such incantations? Even then don't they use those incantations outside of a normal setting? Often chasing after that potential for a future career?" That was her understanding from the limited topic at hand.

"Vampires have access to a victim's memories through their charming gaze. That's what makes their abilities overwhelming to a degree, Miss Blackwood. Cancel these effects and they no longer have an advantage to lure you."

"Then I guess I have no choice in the matter do I, Professor?"

Snape invited Faith to sit across from him, gesturing his arm to the storage trunk. "Ensnare your sense, child. Prepare yourself. Shield your mind the best you know how. I am to ease you into the dire effects of this spell." Snape pointed his wand at Faith. "Ready? Three... two... one- Legilimens!"

The effects of the spell were sensational. Having been metaphorically knocked off her feet, Faith felt herself being removed mentally from her position. Instead, she felt Snape's presence as her memories became exposed. She did everything to fight off the fog forced upon her. Frightened that she might lose her mind, Faith cried out. "Professor Snape. What... are you...?"

Flashes of various memories were being viewed like watching through a movie set. The remote viewing gave her a zoned feeling. It was as if any moment her whole identity could be wiped clean. Taking all her strength to focus on who she was as a whole became unbearable. Faith saw her parents sitting at their old family home kitchen table. Another rite of passage... Bullies had been teasing her while she curled herself into a corner of the room. Out of a grand attempt to breath, Faith felt herself reliving the sensation of drowning.

Drawn back into her body, her state of mind grasped at who was reaching for her. She realized this energy as Professor Snape. Being mentally pulled back into her body, Faith coughed a few times, having collapsed onto the floor in the Room of Requirement. Drifting back into her mind, Professor Snape patiently waited before speaking his mind. There had been, what Faith could estimate, a look of compassion.

Professor Snape took a nearby chair across from Faith, keeping her in his sights. "... How old were you when you were left unsupervised? Were your parents even aware you almost..." He couldn't find himself to complete his sentence.

"I was twelve... sir."

Snape considered everything. Reviewing all that was scratched upon the surface. He had remained silent. The stasis of time left an impression. Raising from his chair, he concluded for the day. Ending their private lesson. "You're dismissed, Miss Blackwood. Continue practicing your Nonverbal Spells. We will continue both that and Occlumency another day. For your sake. Train yourself to shield your mind better. I won't go so easy on you next time."

* * *

The days passing seemed almost adrift with Faith feeling as if though her mind was still in a distant, fogged state. Viviane made herself appear, slamming her school textbooks on the Great Hall Table where Faith was studying. Though a bit startled, Faith gave Viviane her undivided attention. "There are a few unsettling details others are noticing."

Faith formed a worrisome look on her face. "... You're joking, right? Like what?"

"Well didn't you have a major crush on Istvan Erdelyi? Suddenly he's disappeared. Don't get me started on your behavior not just around Professor Snape, but everyone! You disappeared around the same time Istvan dropped off the map. Even if all of this is just rumors. I can't help to question the recent events of these passed few weeks."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Viviane. I don't know what happened to Istvan." There was a settle of half truth through her white lie. Making Faith's answer believable.

"Come on, Faith! You don't find it just a little strange? You had the biggest crush on him! The both of you were practically inseparable. The way you were seduced by him. All of Slytherin knew you swooned over each other."

Faith became more unsettled with every word Viviane spoke. Keeping her head down, Faith needed an escape route. Memories of that terrible night cycled inside her head. The questions Viviane was interrogating her with frightened Faith.

Snapping her back into reality was a familiar voice accompanying Vivan's onslaught. "What do we have here, Miss Blackwood?" It was Professor Snape. Faith made salvageable eye contact with Professor Snape that he could clearly read. The discomfort among all things. Naturally upon overseeing this, his attention shifted towards Viviane. "Now. What questions did you have about Faith that you couldn't first inquire me about, Miss Newbury?"

"Forgive me, Professor Snape. I just wanted to know what was going on." Viviane acknowledged him, slightly bowing her head. "There's just been so many rumors-"

"Istvan Erdelyi has been expelled from Hogwarts." Snape spoke in a cold, blunt response. "Anything involving him or the matters of Faith Blackwood shall be addressed to me first. Understood?"

"Yes, of course, Professor Snape." Viviane said out of her respect towards him.

"Very well, Miss Newbury. Now. Miss Blackwood? May you please accompany me to my office? There are a few things we need to discuss." Faith complied, gathering her books and papers. Then, being escorted out of the Great Hall side by side with Professor Snape.

Silence had carried with them through the castle's corridors until arriving at Snape's Classroom. With an automatic gesture to allow Faith to enter first, he finally spoke his mind. "There are a few loose ends we need to tie up before departing to Transylvania. I would appreciate it if you wrote your parents about the opportunity you've been given over the summer break. I will then accompany your letter with my own additional details."

"Opportunity... sir?" Faith gave a concerned look in return. "Shouldn't my parents know of my more recent mishap? Of the disease that I am currently battling? They should know! Because what if the vampirism I have gets worse?"

Professor Snape drew out his arm, motioning her to sit before answering her questions. "Vampirism is a dangerous feat, Miss Blackwood. Any slight evidence of vampires in Hogwarts and others might not be so lukewarm to your presence. You and Istvan. There's a good excuse why vampires are naturally feared.

Faith was aghast, rubbing the left side of her neck. "Would the Ministry of Magic... eliminate me?"

"Vampires are not uncommon, just considered dangerous and a rare sight. As you might know. A previous Dark Arts Teacher Professor Quirell met vampires in the Black Forest of Germany. If you believe that, of course. There was also Gilderoy Lockhart with his exaggerated book he forged called 'Voyages with Vampires'. Honestly. Marlowe's Guide to Vampires was more accurate than Lockhart's entire fame. The Ministry would prefer that vampires didn't exist at all, Miss Blackwood."

"But, they do, Professor Snape. You and I are quite aware-"

"That textbook I gave you, Faith. It was acquired by unsavory means. Use it to you advantage. Everyone knows through lessons now days that vampires aren't as much a threat anymore. Simply because vampire hunters exist. There was once a rule of code by the Ministry of Magic themselves that if vampires grew in immense areas, vampire hunters were called upon. Those seeking the power of vampirism were also eliminated without fault."

There was a look of dread from Faith. As if all color left her face. "Innocent people? So then what of the victims? People like myself? Would I be hunted?"

"Relax, Faith. It's been centuries since the Ministry of Magic hunted down vampires of their own accord so that the population would be safe. Now days vampire hunters don't actively exist. Those who do hunt vampires are more freelancers than anything else." Faith could be seen taking a long winded sigh of relief. "The Ministry of Magic once had exceptions. That way information could be gathered. Victims were often forced to be imprisoned. That's how books such as Marlowe's Guide to Vampires were written with immense details. When vampirism as a threat faded, so did guides on how to handle them."

"... How do you know about all of this, Professor?"

"Unfortunately. You're not my last encounter with those savage beasts. I've lost several students due to misinformation." Professor Snape's explanation was cut short, getting back on the topic at hand. "For your benefit. Write your parents. We have other matters to attend to before our trip to Transylvania."

Professor Snape sat across from her at his desk. Both keeping reserved to themselves, scratching away at parchment paper. All the information he had shared with Faith. She had became speechless. The mystery behind Snape's unusual motives were slowly piecing together. Glancing up at him every now and again, Faith saw a more human side to Snape the more time she spent with him.

... For all she knew. Snape wasn't so complex. After all he did everything in his power to keep her alive...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Snape! Professor Snape!" The rushed sound of voiced echoes broke Professor Snape away from grading student essays.

At first he couldn't identify the voice. Getting up from his desk chair and gliding over to his open door, Snape took notice of a familiar student charging towards him. The source of the voice was none other than Viviane Newbury. There was a look of complete pale dread that washed through her eyes and skin.

Viviane didn't hesitate grasping Professor Snape's hand and guiding him through the Slytherin Common Room and where the Girls' Dormitory was located. "Professor! Please! We must hurry! It's Faith! She's collapsed!"

Professor Snape readjusted his pace, now being a little ahead of Viviane. "Do you have any idea what might have lead to her collapse?"

"I... I don't, sir." Viviane was practically raising her voice more out of fear by now. "Faith and I were just conversing. Out of nowhere she was in a great deal of pain. Shortly there after she collapsed. Just stopped breathing. It all happened within a spare amount of time. Seconds."

Slamming open the door to the dorm where Faith stayed, Snape was swift to address an unconscious Faith. Gently moving her head, Professor Snape felt for a pulse. His whole demeanor changed into a panicked frenzy. Snape wasted no time rolling Faith into his grip. He attempted twice more to acquire any sort of pulse. Denial had set in the back of Professor Snape's mind. Faith had entered the final transformation of her vampirism: Rigor Mortis.

"Professor Snape? What should we do?" Viviane inquired.

Snape didn't feel the greatest need to respond to Viviane quite yet. There was one more thing he needed to check before the conformation of rigor mortis. Retrieving a spare pen from his robes, Professor Snape had tucked it under Faith's upper lip. As he anticipated. Faith already had been in possession of her fangs. How long had she hidden away such a crucial part of information? Calculating his next move, Snape wiped his pen of Faith's saliva and tucked it back into his robes.

"Professor? Why does Faith have fangs?" Viviane bringing him back into the troubling reality.

"You must not speak of this to anyone, understood? I shall address to Faith with upmost care, Miss Newbury."

"Shouldn't Faith be taken to the Hospital Wing?"

Professor Snape secured Faith in his arms, raising to his feet. By now, there was no keeping Faith's condition a secret to Viviane having witnessed what there was to show. "There is nothing that Madam Pomfrey can do regarding Miss Blackwood. This is of my responsibility and my responsibility alone."

Viviane grew visibly upset and Snape departed the dorm room. Shuffling closely behind him. Professor Snape himself knew that she wouldn't take small excuses as a realistic answer. He had been cautious returning to his Private Quarters. In clear perspective, Viviane knew that Professor Snape could be trusted. Snape in one move set up Faith in her usual spot.

Though not completely adamant, Snape acknowledged he could use Viviane's assistance. "If you want to know what is going on. The least you can do is help me lift her legs."

Viviane had followed through, carefully prepping Faith in the corner of Professor Snape's Private Quarters. Shock had over-cumbered Viviane's mind with several unanswered questions. "Sir?" Her voice trembling with fear. "Professor Snape. Please tell me what's happening. You obviously know of Faith's condition! You can trust me! What does she have that you're not willing enough to be open about? These passed few months. You becoming her private mentor-"

"The news of her current state and what she has doesn't leave this room." Professor Snape glided to the entrance of his room, closing the doors behind him. "If there is so much a rumor of-"

"Professor. You can trust me." Viviane spoke in a more confident tone.

The overall situation had gone haywire between all three of them. There was no evading. Viviane could be one of the few. An outsider to empathize and keep the secret. Seeing Faith had entered her final stage of vampirism. Viviane was his next safe bet. There was only a limited time and Professor Snape would need to rearrange all plans.

Professor Snape invited Viviane to take a seat before proceeding to inform her of Faith's worsening state. "Faith has been battling the adverse effects of Vampirism."

Viviane's response was a small gasp. Immediate denial had surfaced. "Vampirism? Who was the one responsible?"

"The one responsible for all of this was Istvan, Viviane." Snape revealed to much of his dismay.

Vivane had just begun puzzling all the necessary pieces together. "Our Istvan Erdelyi? The one that welcomed Faith's crush?" She shook her head, expressing more than worry behind her eye contact. "Is that why he was expelled? If your claims are indeed true... then why haven't I seen puncture marks... or anyone else for that matter?"

Professor Snape yielded to Viviane's questions; motioning his left hand to hush the tone of her voice. "I shall be willing to share you the details. I must ask of you to keep your composure."

Mentally preparing herself, Viviane examined Faith. Reviewing her options, she then gave a nod in return to Snape. "Very well, Professor Snape. Start from the beginning if you may."

* * *

Faith found herself floating in a dark abyss. Unaware that she had been mentally removed from her conscious thoughts if not entirely. Perhaps trapped in a stasis, which she was starting to believe there was no escape. The dark void had frightened her. Having been fragmented, Faith settled into this new environment. Even when in truth all she wanted to do was scream.

Concentrating on her thoughts, Faith focused on having felt the spirit to keep living. Memories flashed into her mind. Anxiety soon surfacing. Calm warmth instantaneously entered her body. Allowing her to embrace the chaos around her. There was an unusual aura blanketing her body. Glancing down to the center of the aura, Faith caught glimpse of a small white orb. Stationary, but for a moment, the orb left a path that Faith felt compelled to chase.

Every inch of Faith's instincts urged her to reach for the floating orb. When at last as her fingertips grazed the white light, the orb itself exploded in a blinding flash. Faith's very sense of gravity returned to her body. Making her instantly heavy. Transported back into her sanity, Faith could feel a strange sensation in her lungs. Gasping for air, she felt hysteria now clawing her way out of the abyss. Every shiver struck her body like static electricity. Every emotion possible had hit her like a brick-wall.

Overwhelmed with memories and emotions, she firmly believed a voice was then calling out to her. Tears streamed down her face. The final memory she could recall was of her dying. A welcoming, warm touch brought Faith back into physical reality. Being unable to comprehend the touch at first, Faith had flinched. "Welcome back to the land of the living." It all seemed like a distant nightmare. Sweat now dripping from her face.

Faith struggled to readjust back into the physical reality. Without lifting her head, the aroma of potion brews assured her of tranquility. Faith had turned her head to the left, familiarizing herself with the voice that called out just before. It was of no shock of who knelt beside her. Naturally, Faith had several questions for Viviane. Confusion had lingered on her mind.

Viviane appeared very well composed for the time that had passed. "Your body didn't handle the Rigor Mortis Transformation well." She explained, wiping the sweat off Faith's forehead. "I'm pretty much convinced that Professor Snape considered you a goner."

"How long was I under...?" Faith asked with a rasp in her voice.

"Hmm... About four days now. Professor Snape let me in on your secret." There was a look of fright that Faith reflected back while Viviane just shook her head and smiled. "Don't stress. Snape went into intricate detail about your terrifying encounter with Istvan. My only concern is why you didn't tell me sooner."

"Vampires..." Faith muttered with a sigh of exhaust. Giving herself a moment to breathe deep before falling back into an uneasy rest.

Delighted at Faith's new progress, Viviane scrambled to her feet. Rushing out of Snape's Private Quarters, yet also somehow being mindful to close the door behind her, Viviane dashed straight towards where Professor Snape frequented. Knowing well that he was teaching Potions Class was the least of her worries. Those around her just got caught off guard as she dashed passed several crowds.

As expected, Snape was teaching a group of higher years their lessons. Upon Viviane's arrival he adjurned his class. Viviane was more than ecstatic with her news to Snape regarding Faith. Overjoyed that Faith had the strength to survive the rigor mortis transformation. Professor Snape hastily gathered all he could with his immediate mindset. Viviane then gladly accompanied Snape en-route back to Faith. There was a much to consider. No time to waste.

* * *

Professor Snape gracefully handed Faith some food to eat. She had been entirely silent upon trying to make sense of Snape involving Viviane Newbury. Knowing well she had her suspicions their last encounter was anything but pleasant. Faith didn't push herself too much out of her current realm of thinking. All she had to her advantage as the blanket covering her body and assuring the fluctuation of her body temperature.

Viviane joined Faith at the end of her makeshift bed while Professor Snape glided over to his desk chair. Preparing his thoughts, he held back no theory or detail. "You've been reborn, Miss Blackwood. The Rigor Mortis Process has been complete knowing you're still alive."

Faith's response was settle. Pulling the blanket she had further around herself. "So that's the end of that? We're going to Transylvania?"

"Faith. We bought all the time we could. I knew that the brew I concocted would only take effect over a certain amount of time. It was only a delay, but..."

"But what, Professor Snape?" Faith questioned, understanding his hesitation. There were several possibilities he was calculating behind his cold eyes.

"It's about the odd progression of your vampirism. Anything with the advantage of full power would have turned you the moment you were attacked. You showed multiple symptoms of vampirism before making the final transformation. This is often an obvious sign of a weaker ruled vampire." Professor Snape gave a slight nod. "Do you remember what we discussed when you passed out from sun exposure?"

"Yes, I do. Are you referring to the cloning process? I also read that certain levels of vampires aren't capable of maintaining their own kin. Especially the weaker ones who turn their victims. When turned, unlike a Matriarch... a victim has half of a life expectancy if at all."

"Best case scenario, Miss Blackwood. You just might live to be the age of Istvan. At the very moment he turned you. What age that indicates is unknown seeing his cowardice."

... And with that lied knowledge. Anticipation of the unknown...


End file.
